


A stay in Vancouver: What a year!

by WinchestersUniverse



Series: A stay in Vancouver: What a year! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Summary: Your life is about to change when your grandpa invites you to stay with him for a whole year up in Canada...
Relationships: Jensen & reader, Jensen Ackles & Reader, Jensen Ackles x reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen/Reader, jensen x reader
Series: A stay in Vancouver: What a year! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023294
Kudos: 3





	1. The beginning of a new adventure

Okay, it’s September, you don’t have school anymore and your grandpa invited you to stay with him a whole year in Vancouver to be with him on his job. Oh my god!!! This is gonna be the best year of your life! As you land, you can’t help but smile wide. You’re going to be with your grandpa, on set, with actors. With Jared and Jensen!! Wow! Okay okay, calm down girl. Right now, he’s waiting for you at the gate. So 20 minutes later, you’ve got your luggage and your phone rings.  
“Hey grandpa Bobby! How are you?” Robert chuckles at your excitement.  
“Hey sweetheart, I’m fine. Where are you? I don’t see your pretty face.”  
“I’m almost there, you’re gonna see me very soon.” When he turns, he sees you waving at him and he smiles.  
“Ah, yes I see you!” You both hang up as you approach him.  
“Grandpa!” You both hug each other tight and smile.  
“I missed seeing you sweetie, how are you?” You squeal.  
“I’m so so great thank you for proposing me this, this is going to be the best year of my liiiife!!!” He laughs.  
“Alright yeah I figured. C’mon, let’s get this luggage in the car, I’ll tell you how it’s gonna be on the road.” You nod and 5 minutes later, the car is loaded and the both of you head to his house.  
“Alright so, tell me everything I need to know.”  
“Okay, so the schedule can be hard to follow, we’re starting to shoot very early and sometimes very late so I made you a pass so you can come whenever you want. You’ll know when we’re shooting. You of course can’t reveal any of the scenes we’re shooting but you already know that. You probably will meet actors and the whole crew. For the rest, you can go wherever you want on set, just be sure you’re don’t interrupting anything.”  
“Alright, so cool!”  
“Yeah it’s cool, by the way, we’re eating lunch at home. This afternoon, we’re on set.”  
“Bobby, you’re the best grandpa ever.” He smirks.  
“Yeah I know, I know.” You both chuckle. When you arrive at his house, you smile, it’s been awhile… As you head back downstairs freshly changed, lunch is ready.  
“Take a seat sweetie, we gotta hurry.” And 45 minutes later, Bob is parking the car in the studios.  
“And we’re here.” When he looks at you, he chuckles. I swear, you’re so mesmerized, we could replace your eyes by hearts like in cartoons.  
“C’mon let’s go, imma present you to the show runners.” You follow him to the first set programmed to shoot. Andrew Dabb is there, Jimmy Michaels and some other persons, everyone isn’t there yet, it’s a little bit early so far.  
“Hey Bobby, how’re you?”  
“All good for another day to film.” He smiles.  
“Oh and who is this little lady?”  
“Hey, I’m Y/N, Bobby’s grand daughter.” You beam and shake hands with them before taking a sit as he discusses with the other show runners about the scenes they’re filming this afternoon. As you get up, you motion Bob you’re gonna hang out around sets for a couple of minutes. He nods and you head outside to walk around the trailers.  
“Dude, we’re gonna be late, hurry your ass up!” You walk further and spot Jared banging at a door. You chuckle at his “pissed” face and even if you’re not that close, he hears you and turns his head, spotting you near his trailer.  
“Jensen is a diva.” He smirks as he points out his co-star’s trailer, you chuckle and as you walk closer to him, Jensen opens the door.  
“I heard you and no I’m not a diva!”  
“Yeah yeah, whatever you say.” Jared shakes his head as he laughs and Jensen turns to you.  
“Hi, I’m Jensen and this is-“  
“Jared I know, I’m Y/N.”  
“Well, nice to meet you Y/N.” He smiles.  
“Nice to meet you too. And don’t worry, you’re not late, not yet so if you hurry up, you can be there without any trouble.”  
“God thank you.”  
“No problem.” You smile at them and they fly to the set. Ahhh you just shook Jensen Ackles’ hand!!! You head back too on set and make yourself quiet as you sit on your chair in the bunker set.  
“Did you met someone on your way?”  
“Yeah, yeah I did.” You smile.  
“Let me guess, Jared and Jensen?” You nod, smiling wide.  
“Okay, we’re gonna start to shoot, stay here and see how that works.” You nod.  
“Okay, hi everyone! We’re gonna start to shoot the first scene of the day!” You can spot Jared, Jensen and Misha discussing and taking their marks, the three of them sitting in the library. Bob turns to you.  
“Here, Jensen is directing the episode.”  
“Okay, awesome.”  
“Act 1, scene 2, take 1.”  
“And action!” 

Sam: So that was the last of the neighbors, just like the rest. Dean? Dean!  
Dean: Yeah.  
Sam: You okay?  
Dean: Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.  
Sam: Just saying we got nothing. No one saw anything unusual going on at the house the day the baby disappeared.  
Castiel: If this is truly the Darkness we're talking about, it's more of a time bomb than a baby.  
Dean: Yeah, but it is still a baby, right? I mean, the Darkness I saw was an adult. So it still has to, uh, grow up.  
Castiel: The Darkness is almost infinite power. I'm not sure what “growing up" means in this case.  
Sam: Well, God kicked this thing's ass once before, right?  
Dean: Yeah, it'd be nice if he put down the Mai Tai and show up for work.  
Castiel: I wouldn't count on it.  
Sam: It's possible he's around. Closer than we think, you know?  
Dean: What makes you say that?  
Castiel: I believe he made a fairly definitive statement when we walked away.

(As Castiel is talking he stands up and you see him with shackles chained to the floor)

Dean: Sorry about those, Cas. Till we know what's going on with you, you're still a bit of a wild card, you know?  
Sam: I hate to point this out, but you both know who we might need to help deal with the Darkness.  
Dean: Don't even say it.  
Sam: He was God's scribe. He did hear about everything.  
Dean: That's just like saying it. Cas, you all right, pal?  
Castiel: It's the spell.  
Sam: We were hoping your angel wiring would fight it off or...slow it down at least.  
Castiel: It appears I simply respond differently from humans.  
Dean: If you were you human, you'd be gone. With you, it's like it's digging deeper.  
Sam: You know, Rowena's the only one who can remove it.  
Dean: We're doing everything to find her, okay? But so far, we got nothing.  
Sam (whispering): Well, it's getting worse.

“And cut!” At that, Jensen heads to Bob as Jared and Misha. When he spots you right next to him, he smiles and winks at you before looking at the screen.  
“How does it look?”  
“Great, we’re keeping the take. You wanna do another one or we move on?”  
“No, this one’s good.”  
“Alright.”  
“Still act 1, scene 6, take 1.” Jared and Misha are still around the table in the library while Jensen is standing before them.  
"And action!" Everyone goes silent and Jensen paces around, phone in hand as Dean tries to call Crowley. 

Dean: Come on, Crowley, pick up. I've left you a dozen messages. Why isn't he answering the phone?  
Sam: Because he's a dick, and that's not breaking news.  
Dean: He's gotta have Rowena in his sights, right? I mean, she did try to take him out.  
Castiel: He's not gonna deliver Rowena to us just so she can lift the spell. He'd rather let it do whatever it's gonna do to me. Jared cracks up.  
“You should worry about what I’m gonna do to you.” Misha just shakes his head as he tries not to laugh and Jensen just looks at them before looking at the camera. A couple of minutes later, they re-play this part.

Dean: He's gotta be up to something.  
Sam: Yeah. Again, not breaking news. Metatron is also off the grid. He stole your car in Blaine, Missouri, right?  
Castiel: Yeah.  
Sam: Yeah, uh, no accidents, incidents, violations, or anything remotely interesting involving a crappy '78 Continental Mark V.  
Castiel: You think it's crappy?  
Dean: Eye of the beholder.  
Sam: Yeah.  
Castiel: A shut-in for centuries, former scribe of God. You wouldn't think he would be a good driver.  
Sam: You know what? I'll look for unusual occurrences at places he might hang out. Cas?  
Dean: Places Metatron might hang out.  
Castiel: Um... I mean, he loves waffles. You could try places that have those.  
Dean: Okay, so, every restaurant in the entire country. Cas?  
(Castiel starts groaning and falls out of his chair)  
Castiel: Aah!  
Dean: Cas? Cas, hey! Easy! Easy! Cas?!  
Misha begins to shake, Jensen jumps on him and Jared laughs again before jumping on his co-stars. And everyone around is laughing.  
“Cut!” With that, the three of them get back to their feet.  
“Oh my god, this is so funnier than in videos.” You wipe some tears and try to calm down.  
“Okay okay, take your marks!”  
“Act 1, scene 6, take 3!” A couple of more takes and they finally did shoot the scene, it’s already 5PM and they take a pose as the crew arranges the background.  
“You can go, they won’t bite you young lady.”  
“I know I know but-“  
“Come on, I’ve been working with those guys for 10 years already, they’re nice men.”  
“Okay.” You breathe out and push yourself off of your chair. Okay they’re just three men, three dudes who have fun. Jensen is just a man, a very hot and beautiful man but still. And now you’re near them… Okayy. You clear your throat and blush lightly as Jared motions you to come over.  
“Hey Y/N right?”  
“Yes.” You smile.  
“Nice to meet you.” Misha smiles.  
“Same Misha.”  
“So, what are you doing here?” Jared looks at you.  
“I hum, i-“  
“Dude, don’t you see you’re scaring her you big Sasquatch?” Jensen chuckles and gets up before wrapping his arms around you. Now you can die happy. Your cheeks couldn’t be redder. When he looks down at you, he smiles but stay frozen for a couple of seconds. You’re so beautiful…  
“I huh, can I ask you something?” You bite your bottom lip. He hums.  
“Can I- can you- can I have a picture with you?”  
“Yeah, yeah you can.” He smiles softly and takes his phone to take the picture.  
“C’mon.” He wraps his left arm around your waist and pulls you into him lightly before smiling and taking the photo.  
“Thank you but uh, it’s your phone.”  
“Oh, yeah right. Do you have instagram?” You nod and blush even more as he gives you his phone.  
“Here, type your account’s name.” And of course it had to be in private…  
“Oh hum sorry, it’s in private I’ll go change I-“  
“No no don’t worry, look.” oh my god, Jensen Ackles just asked to follow you. Oh. My. God. So you accept and he sends you the pic. And meanwhile, both Jared and Misha look at the both of you.  
“Dude, he met this girl like 4 hours ago.” Jared whispers to his co-star.  
“Mmh, I think he’s going to follow her like a lost puppy from now on.” Both men chuckle and Jensen turn to them.  
“What?”  
“Nothing dude.” Jensen turns back to you.  
“I huh-“  
“Ackles!” Jensen turns his head to look at Robert.  
“What’s up?”  
“Would you come here please and eventually send me back my grand daughter alive please?” He chuckles when Jensen looks at you surprised.  
“Bobby!” You head back to your chair and of course, Jensen is hot on your tail.  
“Now we’ve got Bobby’s grand daughter here on set, interesting.” Jared smirks. A couple of hours later, everyone take a break again.  
“You’ve got 45 minutes to eat. We’re shooting the two last scenes of the day afterwards.”  
“Ughh great, I’m starving!” You chuckle as both Jared and Jensen groan.  
“I think you should go eat something, we are going to stay here to review the takes.”  
“Okay, you want me to take something for you?”  
“No, no worry, go eat something girl.” You nod and follow the mass. As you reach the food truck, someone runs behind you and wraps an arm around your shoulders.  
“Hey mini Bobby.” Jared smiles.  
“Shut up.” You blush.  
“Did you eat?”  
“Not yet, I was going to wait there to get some food.”  
“Would you like to eat with me in my trailer? I wanna know you!”  
“Oh huh, well huh yes?”  
“Awesome! Here, let me get you some food.”  
“I guess being one of the main stars allows you some things.” He chuckles.  
“Yeah, I’m- yeah.” Both of you head to his trailer and come in.  
“Dude, where’s Misha?”  
“He’s gonna join us soon, he’s calling his wife.”  
“Okay.” You close the door behind you and wave at Jensen.  
“Oh hey.” Jensen smiles.  
“Hey.” He licks his lips as you sit.  
“So, hum Y/N, what are you doing here in Vancouver?”  
“Bobby proposed me to stay the whole year with him on set to see how it works and if maybe, it could interest me to work around. And as a supernatural fan, well… you know.”  
“That’s awesome! you’re gonna have a lot of fun this year.”  
“Yeah I think, especially if you keep messing around like this.” You chuckle.  
“Yeah, you gotta get used to it, it’s gonna be non-stop.” Jensen chuckles.  
“If it’s too forward, you don’t have to answer.” You nod.  
“Where do you live?”  
“I’m actually living in Texas, Waco. My parents live in Birmingham.”  
“Really? Oh man that’s great!”  
“Yeah hum, I’m sorry but hum I gotta go… back to set. I’m gonna hum leave you alone. See you later.” You wave quickly and get out. Oh man, what the hell? You were talking to Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki and you just had to get out? What the hell?  
“Dude, you should go talk to her.” Jared turns to his best friend.  
“Why?”  
“Well because she likes you and seems to be less nervous around you so yeah, talk to her.” So, as you begin to walk back, you hear a pair of boots running to you.  
“Hey Y/N!” You turn around to see Jensen running to you.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, just a little shy I guess? Sorry.” You grimace and he smiles.  
“I think it’s cute to be shy. I’m shy too.”  
“I know but it’s cute on you, not me.” When you understand what you just said, your cheeks redden and you try to hide your blush.  
“Now I think it’s cute when you blush.”  
“Stop, c’mon.” He chuckles and wraps his right arm around your shoulders.  
“Yeah, we gotta go before your grand pa kick our asses.”  
“Huh huh, your ass. Mine is totally fine.” You smirk.  
“Hey, don’t think you’re saved with that. I’m Dean Winchester.”  
“Yeah well come on Dean Winchester, we gotta go back on set.” Jared chuckles as he pats Jensen’s back. He pouts as Jared crosses your arm with his.  
“Hey!” 10 minutes later, everyone is back on set to finish the day. So, 3 hours later as they do another break, Jensen goes back to the cameras and frowns when he sees you’re not here anymore.  
“Where’s Y/N?”  
“She came back home, she was tired. She said she was going to come back tomorrow morning. Don’t worry kid, you’ll see her soon.” Bob smiles as Jensen looks at him wide eyes with a light blush on his cheeks and neck.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Yeah of course…” So, soon the filming is over for the day and both co-stars head to their houses.  
“Dude. You were distracted for the last couple of hours, what happened?” Jared frowns.  
“Nothing, tired I guess?”  
“Yeah maybe. Or it was because Y/N wasn’t there.” Jared smirks.  
“What? No! N-no.”  
The next morning, you get up and dress up quickly before heading downstairs. You pour yourself a cup of coffee and read the note on the table.  
‘Hey sweetheart, I’m heading to the studios, big day ahead, join us when you’re ready. See you later.’  
You smile and grab the keys of your car along with your stuff before getting in your car and heading to the studios. Apparently the cameras are rolling so you quickly and quietly get to a chair as they deliver their performance. 

Sam: Cas? Hey. Are you okay?  
Castiel: Relative to what?  
Dean: You know where you are? What's the date?  
Castiel: Earth. Several billion years from the beginning.  
Dean: Come on, buddy. Come on.  
Castiel: It's like I was... inside a blender that was set to purée for a tomato salsa.  
Dean: And you're the tomato?  
Castiel: In this analogy, yes.  
Dean: Yeah.  
Sam: Cas, what was that? You scared the crap out of us.  
Castiel: I blacked out for a lot of it. But I... I don't know. It overwhelmed me. I-I couldn't control it.  
Dean: Let's get him up. Come on, come on. Here you go. We gotta find thaaat witch.  
Jensen stutters when he lays his eyes on you, you’re here! You’re so beautiful- no, not now. Dean Winchester dude.  
“Sorry! Sorry!” Jared frowns but laughs when he sees Jensen looking at you.  
“Alright man, you good?” Jensen nods and gets back into character before re-playing this scene.

Sam: Yeah.  
Castiel: What can I do to help?  
Sam: No, no, no, you just, uh, sit there and take a breather, try and put yourself back together.  
Castiel: Okay. I'll do my best. It's... It's difficult with these voices.  
Sam: Now there are voices?  
Dean: Are these voices telling you to hurt someone?  
Castiel: No. Guys, I'm -- I'm hearing Angel radio. It's a lot of chatter. They're... They've been looking for me ever since I escaped, as well as scouring the earth for the perp. It's slang for “perpetrator”.  
Dean: Ah.  
Sam: Yeah, thank you. Um, a-any...”perp” in particular?  
Castiel: Metatron. They're doubling the effort to find him, so... If we need to get hold of him, we better do it soon.  
Dean: Yeah, before the God squad does. All right, well, first thing's first.  
Sam: Listen to this. May be something here. Uh, in Denver, three women were at this Café Elta, when their waiter, for no apparent reason, stabbed and killed one. One survived and the third vanished after furniture seemed to slide around by itself. What do you think?  
Dean (on phone): Hi, who's your lead on the Café Elta investigation?

“And cut!” At that, Jensen walks to you smiling.  
“Hey!”  
“Hey.” You smile and close your eyes as he engulfs you in his arms.  
“Slept well?” You chuckle.  
“Yeah yeah, t’was a good night, you?”  
“Yeah, not bad.” You both smile at each other.  
“Ahem.” Jared smirks.  
“Y-yeah yeah.” He turns back to you.  
“See you later short stack.” He winks and goes back to his mark. 3 hours or so later, as you’re stretching your legs around set while talking to your best friend over the phone, you turn around and see Jensen looking at you.  
“My god girl, you’re so lucky to be there, I’m so jealous of you.” Both of you chuckle.  
“Anna?”  
“Yep?”  
“I think I gotta… go.”  
“Okay, call me when you’re not busy! Gotta go too, bye!” She hangs up and you walk to Jensen.  
“Hi sir, what are we gonna eat today?”  
“Heard there was poutine, it’s so fucking good.”  
“Oh yes!” And, 30 minutes later, both you and Jensen are laughing and sharing funny stories when Jared knocks.  
“Dude we gotta go!”  
“Okay!”  
“Y/N, tonight you’re coming home with me. Movie night and I don’t want any “no” okay?”  
“Alright squirrel but one condition.” He hums.  
“I choose the movies.”  
“Deal.” He fist bumps you and you chuckle.  
“C’mon Dean.”  
“Shut up mini Bobby.” Later in the evening, as they finish to wrap up the day, you come back from your house with some stuff for the night ahead.  
“Hey huh Bob, I’m invited for a movie night tonight so don’t wait for me.” You peck his cheek.  
“Have fun!”  
-Meanwhile-  
“Dude, pizza and a six-pack for tonight?”  
“Huh no thanks, not tonight.” Jared looks at his co-star and frowns.  
“Why? You okay man?”  
“Yeah huh, I invited Y/N for a movie night.” He scratches the back of his neck and blushes lightly.  
“Wow man, that’s great, yeah go get ‘em tiger!” He pats his back.  
“Yeah but I’m huh, nervous?”  
“Hey it’s not a date, you’ll do fine buddy. C’mon.” Both men exit Jared’s trailer.  
“Hey look, she’s here.”  
“Y/N! Hey!”  
“Hey you.”  
“Clif’s gonna pick us up with Jared.”  
“Okay.” You follow him to a black SUV, Jared’s apparently already waiting inside.  
“Heya Cliffy.” He turns around and smiles.  
“Hey princess, how are you? It’s been awhile!”  
“Good!”  
“Great, tomorrow morning I’m gonna pick you up at 4 so don’t stay up late alright?”  
“Yep, alright.” And 20 minutes later, both you and Jensen are arrived at your destination.  
“See you tomorrow buddy, say hi to Gen and the kids if you call her.” He nods.  
“Have a good night you two.” Once inside, you whistle.  
“Wow, nice place.”  
“Yeah, I like it, it’s nice and yeah…” He grabs your coat and you put your bag on the couch.  
“What d’ya wanna eat?”  
“Pizzas? Or anything else, I’m not picky.”  
“Great, pizzas it is then. Go make yourself at ease.” You nod and take off your shoes before heading to the kitchen.  
“Wanna drink something?”  
“Yup, grab a couple of beers in the fridge and get your ass back on the couch.” You chuckle.  
“Alright alright calm down! Oh and huh just, can I take a quick shower?”  
“Oh yeah of course, at the end of the corridor, the door on the left.” You nod and put the beers on the table before grabbing your bag and heading to the bathroom. When you come back with a plaid, the pizzas are on the table with more beers and the TV is on.  
“Ah there she is, c’mon.” You join him on the couch and take a beer.  
“So, what do you wanna watch?”  
“What about Lord of the Rings? Or huh no Deadpool? I don’t know.”  
“Oh yes, I love this movie, let’s watch Deadpool.”  
“You know, I’m glad you invited me for a movie night, I am. But don’t you have your script to learn or something?”  
“Don’t worry, I already know the first scenes I am shooting tomorrow.” He takes a sip at his beer and you take a slice of pizza. All along the movie, you get to know each other more, both of you discovering points in common between each other. You tell him you already went to a couple of cons but didn’t get to meet him before and that you love being with Bob. You even got closer to him and snuggled against him as the movie was playing on the screen.  
“I think we should go to bed, long day tomorrow.” He whispers but you don’t seem to respond to this.  
“Y/N?” He looks at you and smiles as he sees you’re already sleeping. He shuts down the TV and the lights then he moves you carefully and places you between his legs so your head is resting on his chest and your arms on either side of him. He wraps his arms around you and closes his eyes, quickly falling asleep. A few hours later, Jensen groans softly as the alarm goes off. He gets up without waking you and hops in the shower before quickly dressing up and heading to the kitchen to pour himself a coffee. He smiles when you groan and stretch. When you open your eyes, you smile.  
“Hey.”  
“Howdy.” You get up and kiss his cheek hello before heading to the bathroom with your bag. Jensen’s cheeks flush at your kiss on his cheek. He clears his throat as he hears a knock on the door and goes to open the door.  
“Hey man, come in.” Jared hugs his co-star and gets inside followed by Clif.  
“So, how was the night?”  
“Great, it was great.” He smiles.  
“Why are you blush-“  
“Jensen how much time do I ha- hey.”  
“Oh I see.” Jared smirks at Clif and he chuckles.  
“Hey Y/N how are you?”  
“Tired but great, last night was awesome.” You smile sleepily.  
“Don’t worry short stack, if you want you can catch some sleep in my trailer when we’re at the studios.”  
“Works for me, let’s go.” You grab your bag and follow Clif to the door, both actors behind you. And even if the ride is short, you’re already sleeping again, your head against Jensen’s shoulders.  
“You like her.” Jared wiggles his eyebrows.  
“Yes I like her, she’s my friend.”  
“Yeah, she’s your friend.” Jensen rolls his eyes.  
“Shut up…” Jared chuckles.


	2. Second day

About 10 minutes later, Clif parks the SUV and both Jared and Jensen get out of it. At your sleeping form, Jensen carefully slides you towards him and takes you in his arms, carrying you bridal style to his trailer. You snuggle closer and rest your head under his chin as you hum in contentment.   
“Only a couple of days and you’re the best friends in the world. Dude, I’m saying you, don’t you ever, ever let her out of your life.”  
“Trust me, I’ll never do that.”   
“Good.” He smiles and pats his back before heading to the makeup trailer as Jensen lays you on his bed. He kisses the top of your head and goes to the makeup trailer to be ready for the day ahead.  
“- trailer.” When Jensen gets in, Trish and Frida are smiling wide.  
“Jensen, come here.” He smiles and takes a sit.  
“Jared?”  
“What did you say?”   
“Me? Nothing, don’t know what you’re talking about man.” He rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah, okay.” Jared smirks at Trish. 20 minutes later, Sam and Dean Winchester are back and are walking to the sets. After all the greetings and speech of the day, everyone starts to get in place and they shoot the first couple of scenes. When you wake up, you groan and stretch up and roll on the bed before opening your eyes. You get up and put your hair in a messy bun before getting out of the trailer. Damn, what a wonderful night it was… You then head to the sets.  
“Hop hop hop young lady, who are you? Where’s your badge?” A big man comes to you.  
“Oh? Huh I hum i’m Robert Singer’s grand daughter, must have my badge in Jensen’s traile-“  
“Y/N!” You wipe your head around to see Jared. He comes to you and smiles as he wraps his right arm around your shoulders.  
“This young lady is my friend, Paul, no worry.” The Paul guy smiles and nods at the two of you before resuming his walk around the sets.  
“How are you?”   
“Good, good. Jensen is talking with the crew right now. We’ve got a 15 minutes break, wanna prank Misha?” You chuckle.  
“Dude, it’s like 8 in the morning, you really wanna do that now?”   
“Why not?” He smirks.  
“Okay, lead the way.”   
“You, you are the best.”   
“I know.” Both of you head to the food truck and Jared takes a pie. 5 minutes later, the two of you are on set and you take a sit on a chair of the library and watch as Jared runs to Misha and crushes the pie right on his face. You burst out in laughing along with Jared.  
“Good morning Misha!” Misha laughs as Jared licks some pie off of his face.  
“What a kid.” You shake your head as you smile.  
“Yes he is.” A pair of arms wrap themselves around you by behind, you smile.  
“Hey.” He kisses your cheek.  
“Hey you.”  
“Good sleep?”  
“Yes, thanks Jens.”   
“Great.” He takes a sit next to you and smiles at you.  
“What’s up?”  
“I- next week I’ve this- no never mind, you’re not- I gotta go.” He goes back to his mark on set without looking back at you.  
“Okay, Jensen- Jens! Okay?” What the hell? You look at him in disbelief, so that was him being a dick, okay. As Jensen approaches his co-star, Jared looks over his shoulder and sees a very upset you leaving the sets. He sighs and looks at Jensen.  
“What the hell did you do?”   
“What? Me? Nothing, why?”   
“Because she’s leaving and she’s not smiling.” He points at you and Jensen turns around.  
“I didn’t say anything! I just wanted to ask her something but I changed my mind. Maybe I was a little harsh but I didn’t do it on purpose.” He scratches the back of his neck.  
“I should go to her.”   
“Yes you sh-“   
“Jared, Jensen, Misha! On set, now!”   
“Guess you’ll see her later.” Jensen nods and resume shooting their scenes. But seeing you later he didn’t, because you were not there anymore. You surely came back home. He doesn’t have your number and he’s not asking Bobby, ever. Guess he’ll have to wait for you. And it’s about a week or so later that he sees you and not even on set, in Vancouver, walking and wandering down a street as you look over the shops. He re-adjusts his sunglasses and baseball cap before heading to you, a smile painted on his lips.  
“Y/N?” His smile disappears when he sees the look on your face.  
“What do you want?”   
“H-hi, hum, why didn’t you come to the sets this week?”  
“You’re asking me that? Seriously?”  
“Well huh, yeah?”   
“Well because I didn’t wanted to be there and you know why I didn’t wanted to? Because you’ve been a dick. I wasn’t what?”  
“Oh gosh, I hum, I’m so sorry for that, I wanted to apologize to you but I got called and you were gone. Look, I really am sorry Y/N, it wasn’t meant like that, I huh-“  
“You what?”   
“I got shy.” He blushes lightly and looks down at his feet. Oh fuck, he got shy? You mentally face-palm yourself.   
“Why did you get shy?”   
“I huh, I don’t know, I wanted to ask you something but I was sure you’d say no. I still do.”  
“Ask away.”   
“I’ll do but first, movie night?”  
“Okay, I need to go back to the house first.”  
“Can I have your phone number?”   
“Give me your phone.” He obliges.  
“There, now you can text me your address.” He smiles before wrapping his arms around you.  
“Awesome, see you later.” As you pack some stuff for the night, Bobby comes in your room.  
“Hey, you okay?”   
“Yeah.” He smiles.  
“Jensen?” You nod.  
“Have fun then sweetie.” He kisses the top of your head and your phone buzzes. You look at it and see a text from Jensen who sent you his address.  
*Okay, I’ll be there soon, I pack up some stuff and I’m on my way.* You take your bag and wave at your grandpa before heading to your car. And about 25 minutes later, you’re parking your car in front of his home. And before you’ve time to send him a text, he’s opening the door to let you in.  
“Come on in.” Both of you smile. As you put your bag on the couch, he clears his throat.  
“I huh, I made dinner.”   
“Wow, thank you.” You kiss his cheek and bite your bottom lip as you take off your jacket. As you come back to the living room, he comes with a plate of lasagna.  
“Dude, I love you.” You lick your lips as he puts the plate on the table. He chuckles and takes a sit.  
“And you’re gonna wanna marry me when you’ll see the dessert.” He laughs as you look at him wide-eyes and mouth agape.  
“Jensen Ackles. You are the most perfect man on the Earth.” He shrugs.  
“Eh I’m not that bad yeah.” He clinks his beer with yours and you both take a sip. After a few bites, you clear your throat.  
“Okay, I’m dying to ask you this. What was that thing you wanted to ask?” And just with that, a blush creeps up his cheeks and neck.  
“First I need to say again that i’m sorry about last week. Now I want to ask you something that you obviously can decline.” You hum.  
“Okay, I huh, Jared, Misha and I have this thing Wednesday and even though Gen won’t be with Jared neither Vicky with Mish, I’d like to have someone I could come with so I hum, would you like to go with me?”  
“As a date?”  
“Only if you want?”  
“Well, wow I huh, okay yeah. Yeah I want to. But huh, I think I may need to shop.” He gets up and smiles wide before hugging you.  
“You are the best.” He kisses the tip of your nose.  
“I’m gonna- yes- tomorrow, you and me, we are gonna shop.” He looks so content and excited, you smile.  
“Let’s finish this dinner, we got a movie night after that.” You point your plate full of lasagna before the two of you dig in. After that, Jensen collects the plates as you grab the empty bottles of beer and the glasses. After washing the dishes, both of you plop down on the couch and watch a couple of movies before falling asleep one against the other. The next morning, as you wake up, you feel a strong pair of arms wrapping themselves tightly around you. You open your eyes and smile.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey you, good sleep?”  
“The best.” You get up and groan as you stretch.  
“You mind if I take a shower?”  
“Of course not. Last time you took a towel with you, now, there’s huh, I’ve got a robe, mine actually but you can take it if you want.”   
“Thanks.” You smile and take your bag before heading to the bathroom. After your shower, you quickly dress up; a pair of blue ripped jeans, an AC/DC shirt, a pair of socks and your shoes, a little bit of makeup and your hair in a high ponytail.   
“Give me that, I gotta wash some clothes too.” You nod and hand you your laundry before pouring yourself a cup of coffee in the kitchen.  
“So, where are you taking me today?”   
“Just wandering down some streets in Vancouver, you’ll see. Finish your breakfast, we’re gonna find you everything you’ll need for that night.”  
“And find you some things for you too.”  
“Yes.” 5 minutes later, you’re good to go.  
“Okay, ready?”  
“Yup.”   
“Follow me.” You both head to the garage and get into his car.  
“After today, pretty woman will be nothing next to you.” Both you and Jensen chuckle. Some time later, he parks the car.  
“Let’s go miss Y/N.” You both get out of the car and start to walk to the first shops.  
“Dude, I can’t afford this.” You chuckle as you both enter the first shop.   
“Shush, you’re playing Julia Roberts this afternoon and I’m your Richard Geere.”   
“What? No dude, seriously. You can’t do this, this is way too expensive, I can’t ask you this.”   
“That’s why I’m saying you don’t have a choice.” He smiles and takes your hand in his before dragging you inside.  
“Hi Mr, Ackles.”   
“Hey Anna, I huh, this is Y/N, my girlfriend and we need to buy a dress and everything that goes with it for an event in a couple of days.” Wait. What? Girlfriend? You look at him weird and he just shrugs.  
“Okay hum, would you like to wear classic or?” You smile.  
“I am going to be cash with you, he dragged me here and it’s the first time I’m walking in a such beautiful shop so I’d say, you’re the expert and Jensen will guide us through it.” She smiles.  
“Okay, no worry, let’s get you discover then.” She smiles before leading you across the shop. After 15 minutes of discussion, the lady comes back with a few dresses.  
“Now, you can go there to change and see if it fits you.”   
“Great, thanks.”   
“I think you’re gonna need some help to take on those gowns. Maybe your Mr.Ackles should go with you.”   
“Oh? O-okay well huh then, yeah.” You blush as he gets inside the changing room.   
“I huh, don’t worry I won’t-“ You suddenly remember you are wearing a thong, don’t judge you took what you had first in your bag. Jensen Ackles is going to see you wearing a thong. Yes. Okay, let’s act cool.  
“Eh it’s like I’m in my swimsuit.” He smiles. You take off very quickly your clothes and oh my god, you’re wearing a thong. Why do you do that? He bites his bottom lip and groans internally as you take on the first gown; a long, white and strapless one with pearls on the chest. Jensen gets up and zips the dress in the back.  
“Thanks.” You both get out of the room and you walk with it.  
“This one is… beautiful but I don’t-“  
“Yeah, agree with you, it actually looks very good on you but eh not this time.” Back in the changing room, as you actually are in your underwear, Jensen looks at the gowns chosen for you and smiles before turning around with the one he likes the most.  
“Y/N, you are so trying this one on.” He hands you a navy blue Alexandra open-back silk-satin gown.  
“Wow, this one is- wow.” You take it on and he licks his lips.  
“This one is for you.” You blush as his hands travel from your shoulders to your hips.  
“Turn around?” You do as he asked.  
“Yes this is the one.” He mumbles something else but you didn’t hear it. As you get out of the changing room with your normal clothes, Jensen follows you with the blue gown.  
“We chose the dress, now shoes, accessories and jewelry.”   
“What? No, Jensen this is too much.”   
“What did I say earlier?”  
“Yeah okay okay.”   
“That’s what I thought.” He smirks.  
“Do you wear stilettos sometimes?” Anna leads you to the shoes section.  
“Not really but I can walk with it without falling.” You chuckle.  
“Okay then, try these on.” She hands you a pair of navy blue Louboutin.  
“Wow huh, it’s beautiful.” She smiles at you.  
“What does Mr.Ackles think about that?”  
“I think blue looks very good on you sweetheart.”  
“Good then I think now I should show you this.” She turns around with a blue glittering clutch.  
“This is perfect.” Jensen smiles.  
“Alright, all good. Thanks Anna, for everything.”   
“My pleasure Mr.Ackles, goodbye.” After he payed, both of you head back outside.  
“So, how about we head back home?”  
“Okay but this time? I’m cooking.”  
“Deal.” He fists bump you and crosses his right arm with your left and both you and him go back to the car. 20 minutes later, you’re back. Jensen takes the bags while you follow him inside.  
“Get your ass on this couch, I’ll come back when I’m done with the cooking.” In the kitchen, you burst out in laughing when you open the fridge.  
“Oh man, real dude.” Six-packs, meat, a lotta bad stuff.  
“Jensen Ackles, how the hell do you do to stay fit with all that crap you’re eating?” He stops at the door frame and blushes lightly.  
“I huh- honestly? I don’t know.”   
“Okay so, imma kidnap you and do some supplies with you this afternoon. But first we’re gonna eat… carbonara pastas.”  
“Okay. What do I do?”  
“Grab some pastas, I take the bacon and the cream.” Ten minutes later, everything is ready. Jensen takes the plates and glasses along with the beers as you take the pastas.   
“Bon appétit.” You chuckle as he moans while eating.  
“Girl, you are awesome.”  
“Yeah I know.” You dig into your plate and the both of you eat in silence. As you wash the dishes, Jensen bumps your hip with his butt.  
“I gotta say, you’re an awesome cook.”  
“You’ll see when I have vegetables in the fridge.”  
“Okay yeah I understood. You’re gonna boss me around and go get some supplies.”  
“Exactly.” You smile at him. An hour later, you’re back from the supermarket and Jensen’s fridge is full of vegetables, meat, fish and a lot of good things.  
“Now sir, I need to go back home, you need to rest because tomorrow you gotta get up early and I’ve some things to do. Can I leave the dress here?”  
“Of course you can young Padawan. You’ll be on set tomorrow?”  
“Yep, might come to say hi.”  
“Great.” You take your bag and he walks you to your car.  
“Thanks for everything.” You hug him and he kisses the top of your head.  
“It’s nothing, really. See you tomorrow short stack.” You get in the car and smile at him before pulling it on the road. About 20 minutes later, as Jensen cleans up his house a bit, Jared knocks at the door.  
“It’s open dude.” As he enters the house, he chuckles.  
“Now you’re doing laundry with her stuff?”  
“She needed to wash those so I asked her- why am I even telling you that? Shut up.” Jared laughs.  
“Okay man, remember I told you Gen wasn’t coming to that event we have Wednesday? She’s coming finally, Danneel is gonna babysit the kids for a couple of days.”   
“Oh great, I’m coming with Y/N. I’ll call D later in the day, it’s been awhile and I miss working with her at the brewery.”  
“Yeah she asked me to tell you that when you come back to Austin, she’ll wait for you with a birthday cake and a beer.” Jensen laughs.  
“Yeah, I definitely can’t wait.” They both head to the kitchen for a beer and take a sit around the kitchen island.  
“So, how’s it going with Y/N?”  
“She doesn’t want to kill me anymore. I asked her if she wanted to go with me at that event and she said yes so we went shopping.”  
“And I see she filled your fridge with vegetables and good stuff. I really do like this girl.” Meanwhile, as you park your car in front of your house, you process everything that happened since yesterday. Jensen Ackles invited you to come with him at an event. Jensen Ackles invited you!   
“Hey sweetie.”   
“Hey Bob, how are you?”   
“Tired, but good, you?”   
“Tired too. Think imma take a shower and head to bed.” You hug him and head to your room. The following couple of days, you pass them on set. You stay with the crew when they’re shooting and hang out with the boys on break, Misha kidnapped you for a couple of hours, both of you discussing and hanging out around set.  
On Tuesday, as they wrap up the day, Jensen comes to you.  
“Hey, tomorrow afternoon at my house?”   
“Yeah, yeah okay. You want me to bring something?”  
“A bag full of stuff, you’re staying.” You chuckle.  
“Dude, I’m sleeping more at your house than at mine. If we keep going, imma be your room mate.”   
“Well, you’d make an awesome room mate Y/N.” Seeing you discuss with Jensen, Jeremy sits next to Bobby.  
“They seem to really appreciate each other.”   
“Yep, this boy is smitten. He invited my little girl to an event tomorrow, she’s staying a lot of time with him.”   
“That’s great, we’ll see how that goes.” Everyone on set come back to their car to come home, you kiss Jensen’s cheek and get in your car before pulling it on the road. The next day, you get up, take a shower and prepare a bag before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.  
“What’s the program today?”  
“I’m leaving at 3 and I don’t know when I’m coming back, maybe tomorrow, maybe in a couple of days but you’ll see me on set for sure.”   
“Okay, I gotta go to the studios now, I won’t coming back until tonight so, have fun and see you soon.”  
“Thanks grandpa.” So let’s skip the morning, and hop, you’re in front of his house. As you walk to the door, a petite brunette opens the door and smiles. Oh my god, it’s Gen. Wow, she’s so beautiful!  
“Hey you must be Y/N! Jay, she’s here! Come in.” She hugs you and leads you to the living room where the two men are.  
“Oh hey.” Jared smiles and hugs you, Jensen kisses the top of your head and winks before taking a sip of his beer. Gen takes your hand in hers and drags you to Jensen’s room.  
“Alright, I wanna know more about the girl who passes her days with Jensen.” She beams as you blush slightly.  
“Well, first I’m a fan. I love to see the way you live and evolve in Austin, your little Odette is so cute.”  
“Aw, thanks girl, she’s my little sunshine. Finally I’m not the only woman in this family.” You both chuckle.  
“I hum, well, I’m Robert Singer’s grand daughter. He invited me to stay for a whole year in Vancouver on set with him and I said yes so here I am. I met Jared and Jensen on my first day.”  
“That’s great, I’m glad to meet you. I heard you’re gonna go with us tonight?”  
“Yeah, Jensen bought me a dress and everything that goes with it.”  
“Can I see it?”  
“Of course, follow me.”   
“Oh, his room huh?” She smirks.  
“No we’re not, we’re only friends.” You chuckle. She looks into the closet.  
“Wow, this one is very beautiful, It’ll look really awesome on you, I can’t wait to see with it. By the way, I think we should prepare ourselves for tonight.”  
“Yeah, yeah imma take a shower before then I’ll take the dress on.” As you shower, Gen comes back to the living room.  
“Y/N is taking a shower, imma change in the guest room.” 20 minutes later as Jensen changes himself in his room, you knock on the door.  
“Can I coming?”  
“Yeah yeah, c’mon.” He takes in a deep breath when he sees you coming in, in nothing but a towel.  
“Sorry I huh, it took longer than I thought, didn’t think you’d change now.” You blush.  
“No worry sweet cheeks.” You walk to your bag and quickly slip on some panties and take your gown before slipping it on, he licks his lips as you bend over to slip it on.  
“Think you can help me?”   
“Sure.” He bites his bottom lip as he helps you with the straps of your dress. You turn around and smile.  
“Thanks.” You bite your lower lip as you button up the last buttons of his shirt.  
“Thank you.” He pulls you into him and looks down at you.  
“You’re beautiful, I hope you know that.”   
“Thank you Jay.” He puts a strand of hair that have fallen down your face behind your ear. You look at him through your lashes as he slowly leans into you.  
“I-“  
“Shh.” He cups the back of your neck and brushes his lips against yours. You close your eyes and push on your tiptoes as you wrap your arms around his neck. Jensen sighs as his lips touch yours, he kisses you full on the lips but slowly and without rush. When you part, he rests his forehead against yours.  
“Y/N-“ You cup his jaw and press your lips to his in a kiss more urgent this time.  
“Damn Y/N.” He groans.   
“Blue looks good on you too.” He kisses you again just when Jared knocks on the door.  
“Guys! Are you decent?” You chuckle.  
“What Jared?”   
“We gotta hurry up or we’re gonna be late.”   
“Okay okay.” You pull your hair up in a ponytail and takes on your shoes before applying some makeup.  
“You good to go?” Jensen nods.  
“Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

As you exit Jensen’s room, he sighs and closes his eyes. Wow. He just kissed you. And you kissed him back. Wow. He clears his throat and re-adjusts his tux before joining you in the living room.   
“Wow, Y/N, this dress looks awesome on you!” She smiles.  
“Thank you Gen.”   
“Everyone’s ready?” Jared claps his hands together.  
“Yeah, yeah I think, just let me take my phone.” You take your purse.  
“Good to go.” Jared and his wife smile as they look at you and Jensen; he looks down at you and wraps his right arm around your waist before leading you outside where Clif is waiting in the black SUV. The Padalecki couple join you and Clif pulls the car on the road. 20 minutes later, Jensen takes your hand in his and gives it a squeeze as he sees you getting nervous.  
“Alright, here we go.” Jared opens the door and offers his hands to his wife that she takes. Jensen turns to you.  
“You okay?”   
“Yes yeah, a bit nervous but yeah.”   
“Just stay by my side and it’ll be okay.” He smiles.  
“Can I-“ You look down at his lips before looking at him in the eye. He bites his bottom lip before pressing his lips to yours, making you dizzy as you part.  
“C’mon.” He gets out of the car before offering you his hand. Both Jared and Gen walk ahead of you, smiling, stopping for photos and waving at the fans while some paparazzi scream at Jensen to come over.  
“You feel like going with me?” You nod and lace your fingers with his. As you approach them, you smile and focus on Jensen as he answers some journalists and smiles at the cameras.  
“Hey young lady, may I ask who are you?”   
“Hi, I’m a friend of Jensen.” You smile and Jensen wraps his arms around you.  
“A very good friend.” He squeezes your hand and leads you to the Padalecki couple. Once inside, you take a sit next to Jensen.  
“You good?” You nod and he kisses the tip of your nose. Some time later, both Jared and Jensen are called on stage and Gen takes a sit next to you.  
“Y/N, I know Jensen since 2009. I think I’ve never seen him happier than when he’s with you. And you’re just friend.” You blush when she smirks.  
“Actually, I hum. We- we kissed, he hum, he kissed me earlier when we were changing.” Her eyes lit up.  
“Wow, that’s awesome, that’s- wow, congrats.” She hugs you.  
“This is- it was magic but I still don’t believe it, I mean-“  
“Hey, Jensen wouldn’t have kissed you if he didn’t wanted to. He has strong feelings for you and I’m sure the both of you are going to be an item.”   
“You think?”  
“I am sure.” She smiles. Once both actors take their seats back, the event goes smoothly. At the end, Jensen turns to you.  
“How about we head to the restaurant?”  
“Yes that’d be cool.” Jensen turns then to Jared ad Gen and they nod.  
“All good, I’m starving.” You chuckle as his stomach growls.   
“Yep, let’s go.” As you get back in the SUV, Jared turns to Clif.  
“Hey Cliffy, think we can go to a restaurant? Or you can go back to Jensen’s and we’ll go.”   
“No problem.” He smiles. And hop, Clif is parking the car in front of the restaurant.  
“C’mon, come with us.”   
“Yeah Clif, come with us.”   
“Okay.” He smiles and everyone gets out of the car. You chose nothing too fancy, everyone is starving so juicy burger it is. Inside the restaurant, you all take place around a table.  
“I think we should have changed, a little overdressed here.” You chuckle as some people look at you. A young waitress around her 18 approaches you, her eyes wide and her hands shaky.  
“H-hi, I hum, can I take your order?”   
“Hey kid, yeah, I think, I’m gonna take a bacon cheeseburger, actually two with fries for Y/N and I. For Clif too.”  
“It’s gonna be a good and juicy steak for me and a simple cheeseburger for my wonderful wife.”   
“Okay, something to drink?”  
“A beer for me.”  
“Yeah same.” Jared, Gen and Clif nod too.  
“Okay, I’ll be right back then.” Once everything is on the table you all begin to eat.  
“So Y/N, how was this event?”  
“I gotta say, it was stressful but awesome. I really loved it.”   
“Good.” Jensen smiles before taking a sip at his beer. After about 30 minutes of eating, drinking and chatting, everyone get back in the car and Clif gets you back to Jensen’s house.  
“Thanks Clif.” You all wave at him as he drives away.  
“Well, I think it’s time to go home.”   
“Yeah I think too, see you maybe tomorrow before I come back home.” Gen hugs you before getting in the car.  
“See you tomorrow.” Jared waves before getting in the car and pulling it on the road. Jensen turns to you.  
“Want a drink?”   
“Yeah, why not?”   
“But I think first, I’m gonna change.”   
“You’re right.” You chuckle as he follows you to his room.  
“You know, I had fun, thanks for inviting me Jensen.” When you turn around to look at him, you bite your bottom lip.  
“I loved being with you.” He wraps his arms around your middle and pulls you into him.  
“And I love being with you.” You whisper as he ghosts his lips against yours. You press your lips to his and he gently backs you up to the door as he cups your jaw. When you part, you whisper/moan his name as he kisses your neck and shoulders. You close your eyes as his hands travel from your jaw to the straps of your dress. You lick your lips as he takes them down your shoulders.  
“Can I?” You nod and in a second, the gown pools at your feet and you’re in nothing but your panties and your stilettos.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He looks at you in awe and you blush. You sigh and close your eyes as he kisses a path from your hip to your ankle as he gets on his knees to take off your shoes.  
“Jens-“ He gets back on his feet and take off his jacket and shirt as you unbuckle his belt. He kisses you once more before taking his pants off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.  
“No drink?” You ask him smiling and he chuckles.  
“No drink.” He backs you up to the bed and lays you on it before hovering over you, his hands on either side of your head as he kisses you.  
“Y/N I want you.”   
“I want you too.” You bite your bottom lip as you look at him. You moan as he ruts his hips into yours and kisses your pulse point. He gets on his knees and bite his lip as you take your panties down your legs. Jensen kisses you once more as his right hand travels down your belly, slightly cupping your heat.  
“Oh Jensen.” You moan as he thumbs at your clit before plunging a couple of fingers into you.  
“You’re so wet.” He moans as he pumps his fingers in and out. You grip his arm and roll your hips onto his fingers as you moan his name.  
“Fuck, Jen- god.” You pant and bite your lip as he licks his fingers clean.  
“Condom?” He nods and gets off of the bed to take his boxers off and comes back with a condom. You moan as you see his cock large and hard, standing proud against his stomach only for you. He kneels between your legs and moans as you wrap your fingers around him, stroking a couple of times before rolling the condom onto his shaft.  
“Fuck baby, need you.” He strokes his cock and places the tip at your entrance before pushing in. You cry out and dig your fingers into his back as he buries his face into your neck while he begins to thrust.  
“Fuck. Oh- yes, Jensen.”  
“Oh fuck, so tight and good.” He moans and pants above your mouth. You claw at his back as he begins to quicken his pace.  
“Imma- oh fuck- Y/N.” He whines and you moan as he bites down your collarbone.  
“Jense- yes, fuck!” You let out a choked moan as he quickens his pace, now pounding into you.  
“I’m close, imma- ah, oh fuck.” He buries his face into your neck.  
“Imma cum baby, make me cum.” You moan and he goes harder.  
“Jenseeeeen!” You cry out as you cum and he growls.  
“Oh fuck yes.” He moans your name loudly as you trigger his orgasm. He cums and kisses your lips. Several minutes later, he kisses your neck as he slides out of you and throws the condom in the trash. He gets back under the covers and takes you in his arms.  
“I love you baby.” You snuggle into him and sigh in contentment.  
“I love you too.”   
The next day, you wake up to an empty bed. You look at the clock and read 9.30 AM, you groan as you stretch and slip on some panties and a t-shirt as you get up. You take a quick shower and dress up before heading to the kitchen. You pour yourself a cup of coffee and smile at a note Jensen let on the kitchen island.  
‘Hey baby, went to work, didn’t want to wake you up. See you later I hope. I miss you already.’ You bite your lip. You grab your coat and your keys before heading outside and pulling your car on the road as you head to the studios. Some time later, you park your car and head to the sets before quickly getting on your chair next to your grandpa.  
“Hey Bobby, I missed you.” You kiss his cheek and he smiles.  
“I missed you too sweetie, you good?” You smile at him and nod.  
“Yeah, where’s Jensen?”   
“Makeup trailer, he’s with Jared and Misha.” As Jensen drinks his coffee, Jared looks at him.  
“You okay dude?”  
“Yeah why wouldn’t I be?”   
“I don’t know, you seem… different.” Jensen blushes lightly.  
“Oh, you and Y/N?”  
“We huh- yeah.”   
“Wow, congrats man! My bro is in love, that’s awesome.”   
“Shut up, c’mon.” Jared chuckles as he follows Jensen to the sets. And when Jensen sees you, his eyes lit up. He hurries to you and takes you in his arms before kissing you.  
“Hey.” He smiles down at you and you blush.  
“Hey you.” When Jensen looks quickly around, he blushes and clears his throat as people are looking at the two of you.  
“I huh, we, ahem.” He scratches the back of his neck.  
“I missed you.” You whisper and he smiles. Someone clears his throat behind you and Jensen turns around to see Jared smirking.  
“Alright lovebirds, I think we’ve got work to do.” He smiles at the two of you.  
“Yeah, yeah you’re right, I gotta go.” He kisses your lips one last time before heading back to his mark. When you head back to your seat, Bobby looks at you.  
“I see it went well between the two of you.” You blush and he wraps his right arm around your shoulders.  
“I’m happy for you, Jensen is a very good man.” You smile and he turns back to the camera as the actors take their marks. Action is called and the first couple of scenes were shot easily but the next ones, not so much. Jared cracks up and messes up his lines then Jensen looks at you and messes up his lines. Then Jared starts dancing and Jensen follows, making everyone laugh. And, of course, Jared messes up with Misha before running to you and smiling wide and kissing your cheek as the camera points the two of you. After that, the last scenes of the morning are shot smoothly and soon comes the lunch break.  
“Miss Y/N, would you like to share lunch with three men?”   
“I would like to yes.” You smile at Jared and crosses your right arm with his left.  
“Hey, you already married dude, give me my girl back.” Jared chuckles.  
“I’ll give you back your girl but first I’m stealing her.” You squeal as he lifts you up the floor and runs to the food truck.  
“Hey! Hey! Dude!” Jensen runs behind Jared and you laugh.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Jared laughs too.  
“He is jealous, he’s totally protective and so cute when he’s around you. I cannot not do that.” Once arrived at the food truck, Jared puts you back on your feet as Jensen arrives too.  
“Oh look at him.” He chuckles as Jensen glares at him.  
“You okay?” He kisses you and you chuckle.  
“Of course I am, it was Jared, not a demon.” He smiles as you chuckle.  
“Okay okay, I’m hungry now.” He growls and you shake your head.  
“Yeah same.” Jared groans.  
“Okay then let’s eat, where’s Misha?”   
“I’m here!” He waves at you, you hug him.  
“I gotta go, i’ve got some scenes to shoot with Ruth, see you later!” You nod and head to Jensen’s trailer with the boys. Once in the trailer, both men start to eat while you text your best friend. A couple of minutes later, you join them to eat quickly before the three of you head back on set. As Jared discusses with a few people, Jensen grabs your hand and pulls you into him.  
“Hey Y/N?”   
“Yup?”   
“You planning on something for the next holidays?”  
“Hum nope, my parents are in Hawaii for a couple of months so I leave them alone. Why?”   
“Well, how about you come home with me in Austin? Jared, Gen and the kids will be there too.”  
“Really?”  
“Really, what do you think about that?”  
“I think it’s really awesome of you to propose me that.”   
“So, it’s a yes?”   
“Of course it’s a yes.” You bite your bottom lip and he smiles widely.  
“Oh man I thought you were gonna say no.” He cups your neck and kisses your lips.  
“And why did you think that? Of course I was gonna say yes. Bobby is a big man, plus he’s got a lot of work. Two weeks without me wouldn’t cause any problem.”   
“Great, I’ll have you all to myself then.” He smirks.  
“Oh is that so?”   
“Yep.”   
“I can’t wait then.” You kiss his lips and walk to your chair, him following you closely. Jensen wraps his arms around you by behind and kisses your neck.  
“Hey Jensen, hurry your ass up man.” Jared chuckles and he kisses you one last time before joining his co-stars as you come back to your seat.   
“Are you gonna shoot right now?”  
“No, they’re taking their marks and rehearsing for a couple of minutes.”  
“Good hum, I know you invited me to stay with you the whole year but hum, Jensen invited me to go with him in Austin for a couple of weeks, you mind if I go with him?”   
“Not at all, go have fun girl.”   
“Thanks, you’re the best.” You hug him. The rest of the day flies and the three men get back to their trailer to change.  
“Okay guys that’s a wrap for today. 2 weeks break, see you back here fresh and ready to kick asses alright?”  
“Yup Bobby, see ya!” A few people head outside while you stay with him.  
“So, Jensen invited you huh?”  
“Yeah, he hum we’re leaving tomorrow morning.”  
“Great, I’m sure you’re gonna enjoy your trip.” He kisses the top of your head as Jared, Jensen and Misha join you.  
“We’re gonna head back home.”  
“Hum okay, I huh, I gotta back with Bobby tonight, gotta pack up for tomorrow.” He purses his lips.  
“You’re not staying with me tonight?”  
“I need to pack a few things up Jay.” You smile as he pouts.  
“But we can pack your things tomorrow before the flight?” You wrap your arms around his neck.  
“Last dinner with Bobby before two weeks together?” You smile at him and he sighs as he rests his forehead against yours.  
“Okay, but tomorrow I’m picking you up.”   
“You do that.” You bite your bottom lip as he smiles.  
“Last kiss before tomorrow?” You chuckle as he blushes lightly. You push on your tiptoes and he wraps his arms around your waist as you press your lips to his in a long and sweet kiss. When you part, he kisses you one more time.  
“Go before I change my mind and keep you all to myself.” You kiss him again.  
“See you tomorrow cowboy.” You wave at him and get into your car before following your grandpa to his house.  
“Dude, you have it bad for this girl huh?” Jared pats his back.  
“If you knew…” He sighs.


End file.
